


Podfic: Es weihnachtet sehr - Eine kleine Podfic-Sammlung

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen Work, M/M, Ratings: R, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es weihnachtet sehr in der BAU und jeder hat so seine eigenen Weihnachtserlebnisse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Es weihnachtet sehr - Eine kleine Podfic-Sammlung

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe, ihr habt Freude an dieser kleinen Sammlung von kurzen CM-Geschichten, die ich in den letzten Jahren verteilt zu Weihnachten geschrieben habe. Hier habt ihr sie quasi in neuem Gewandt, nämlich in Podfic-Form. Und sorry, aber als ich der Story "Stille Nacht" die ersten paar Zeilen von dem gleichnamigen Lied vorangestellt habe, hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, es dann auch noch singen zu müssen. *gg* Also Augen zu und durch! Die Geschichten gehen quer durch alle Seasons, aber es gibt keine Spoiler für die letzten 2 Staffeln.
> 
> Prompt: "Neu" für meine de_bingo-Karte. Geschrieben als Türchen 24 für den Criminal Minds Adventskalender 2012 auf cm_de (LJ).
> 
> Danke hyndara71 für das coole Cover!:)

 

[ ](http://dunderklumpen.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/297/978136)

 

 **Titel:** "Es weihnachtet sehr" ("Ausgefallene Geschenke", "Stille Nacht", "Kreative Weihnacht", "Du", "Ein Christkind", "Italienische Traditionen", "Meine Seele ruht bei dir", "Mistelzweig")

 **Pairing:** Hotch/Reid, Rossi/Reid, Hotch/Emily, Rossi/Emily, Rossi/Garcia

 **Rating:** R (aber eigentlich PG, wenn man Mal von generellem Slash, einer Schwangerschaft und einem heißen Kuss absieht).

 **Länge:** < 20 Minuten. Zusammenfassung: Es weihnachtet sehr in der BAU und jeder hat so seine eigenen Weihnachtserlebnisse.

**Texte:**

[Ausgefallene Geschenke](http://dunder-fic.livejournal.com/56396.html)

[Stille Nacht + Kreative Weihnacht](http://dunderklumpen.livejournal.com/122152.html#cutid1)

[Du](http://dunderklumpen.livejournal.com/122833.html#cutid1)

[Ein Christkind + Italienische Traditionen](http://dunder-fic.livejournal.com/19522.html)

[Meine Seele ruht bei dir](http://dunder-fic.livejournal.com/16707.html)

[Mistelzweig](http://dunder-fic.livejournal.com/17298.html)

 

Link zum Original-Eintrag @ LJ mit **DOWNLOAD LINK & PASSWORT:** [HIER](http://dunder-fic.livejournal.com/69089.html)

 

 

 

 


End file.
